Dino louds
by 2643 Kirby town
Summary: What Lisa clone some dinosaurs that got there heads


**hello everyone,I worked real hard to make this story,so I hope you all will enjoy reading you**

Lisa Loud was watching a movie called Jurassic Park and she got an idea in her to make her own theme park of her very own. She needed to buy some amber from a museum and make a cloning machine if she wanted to create a living dinosaur.

Lisa: (in her room) "Yes, according to my calculations, the amber I have receive might have Tyrannosaurus Rex DNA or a triceratops. Hmm...or maybe a flying reptile."

Lisa put the amber into the cloning machine and set the dial to baby and wait for the machine. She waited for the dinosaur to be done and Lola and Lynn loud had entered the room.

Lynn: "Yo, Lisa,can you help me study for my test tomorrow?"

Lisa sighed

Lisa: "Fine."

As she and Lynn walked away from the room, Lily had entered the room while holding her bottle of milk to see a shiny machine with colorful buttons on it.

Lily: (Lily smiled) "Aah." (she crawled to the machine and started to press random buttons as the machine starts to glow to from green to red.) "Poo poo?" (Lily crawled down from the machine and looked at the chamber door that opened to reveal 3 dinosaur egg's.)

Lana walked into Lisa's room to find Lily looking at the football size egg's inside one of Lisa's machines.

Lana: (amazed) "WHOA! What do you think laid them Lily?" (She got a closer look at the cooler full of eggs) "Do you think they belong to a huge bird? Or maybe a giant reptile... Well whatever they are there coming with me." She picked up one of the egg's and walked out of the room)

Later Lana made a nest in her room out of pillows and a blanket as she carefully sat on them, keeping them warm.

Lana:"You guy's are going to love it here, but what am I going to name you? Hmm... Oh I know. I'll name the pink one Rosey and the blue one Lana Jr. and the light pink one j-"

Luna: (come I to Lana and Lola's room) "Hey Lana what do you think? Should I go take Sam out to the beach or th-" (Luna saw Lana sitting on three giant eggs)

Lana: (She smiled and wave) Oh hey luna"

Luna looked kinda shocked to find football sized egg's in her and she doesn't know what kind of animal would lay an egg that freaking big so she ask Lana where she got them and she said she got them in Lisa's room.

Luna: I see"(she quickly grab Lana and run out of the room)

Lana: Luna? What are you doing? I need to keep these egg's warm!

Luna: (look into Lana's room) "Dude those are not baby bird's inside those eggs, they could be unholy monsters that Lisa created that eat you when they hatch!"

Lana: (she look at the egg's) "You're being paranoid Luna. They're just eggs and they haven't done anything or eaten anyone."

Luna: Oh that's what they seem to you but when they do hatch they'll try to eat all of us. I'm sorry Lana but I have to ask Lori to help me destroy the egg's"

Lana:(shocked) "What!? But you can't! They deserve to live too!"

Luna: (picked up Lana) "I'm sorry Lana but I have to protect this family from those unholy demons that Lisa created. You'll understand when your older.

Lana was struggling to break free from Luna but she was too strong for Lana. So Lana did one thing that she could think of that could save her eggs.

CRUNCH!

Luna: (Lana bite Luna's arm as she run into her room and locked the door) "Lana open this door at once!"

Lana needed to think of something to do and quick. She looked out of her window to see that the pool was out front as she carefully dropped each egg on to the pool as she could hear Luna banging at the door she quickly jump out the window and fell into the pool.

SPLASH!

She got out and placed the egg's into Lola's car and drove off right before Luna broke the door down.

Luna: (angry) "Lana I'm going to b-"(she saw Lana and the egg's where gone)" f***"

Lana was a few miles away from the house as she look at the eggs and smiled at them knowing that they were safe for now.

Lana: "Don't worry little guy's, I'll find a safe place for you to hatch. But where?"

A few hours later

Lana was in royal woods forest where she made a nest out of grass and sticks for the eggs as she carefully place them into the nest.

Lana: "there you go little guy's,you are now safe with with Mama Lana."(she smile and rube the egg's)"I wonder what Luna is doing right now?"

* * *

Luna was in Lisa's room with Lori thinking about where Lana is hidden.

Luna:(angry face)"DINOSAURS! lisa,you bring dangerous meat eating DINOSAURS BACK FROM EXTINCTION!"

Lisa:(look at Luna with a nervous smile)"I didn't say that there meat eating dinosaurs,they could be plant eaters instead"(she walk over to her clone machine to check on the test results)"oh deer"

Luna:"what?"

Lisa:"the test results say that the blood that was inside the ember where from a meat eating dinosaur after...but it didn't say witch kind is it"

Luna:"that's horrible! Why would you use a clone machine to make DINOSAURS in the first place"

Lisa:"I only did it when I saw that movie Jurassic Park so that I could make my own them park with my own dinosaurs"

Luna:"(angry face )you better find a way to bring Lana back before I call the cops on you! Got it!"

Lisa:(worry)"y...yes Luna"

Luna left the room while Lisa got up and look at her own reflection.

Lisa:"I just want to make my own them park, isn't that to hard to ask for!"(she then look at the clone machine)"hmm... maybe I'll just clone Lana and pretend that it's the original Lana,who is going to know that it's a clone"

Lisa start the machine and place some of Lana's DNA in a tube as smoke began to come out of the chamber door, light's turning to green and the cloning was done,Lisa got some of Lana's clothes out of her room.

Lisa:(smile)"ha,and Lincoln thought this was a bad idea"(as the chamber door open,Lisa face was soon shocked to see that the clone was something else)"what in the name of science is that!"

The clone was a medium sized velociraptor with the head of Lana,she stap out of the chamber door and sniff the air to only stair at Lisa loud.

Lisa:(slowly walk back)"e..easy girl...y..you...you wouldn't hurt your own mother that created you"(she slowly walk out of the room as the lanarapter look at her with a hungry look on on her slowly close the door)"pew that was a close one,at first I thought she was going to attack me,but now I have a dangerous lanarapter in my room,what am I going to do now?"


End file.
